The present invention relates to a cord support bracket device and, more particularly, to a cord support bracket that organizes and supports cords.
Conventional methods for installing all types of cords, such as cables and conduits require individual supports for the cords using straps or hangers. When multiple conduits are installed, the installer regularly builds custom racks using perforated channels, which involves using threaded rods, anchor nuts, washers and specialty clamps and fittings, which may be time consuming and expensive to build. When installing multiple types of cables, often the installer must purchase and install cable trays which may also be time consuming to install and expensive.
As can be seen, there is a need for a single device that supports and organizes different types of cords.